


Christmas Eve Confessions

by StyxKid287



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Christmas Fluff, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-19
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-09 16:00:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8898313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StyxKid287/pseuds/StyxKid287
Summary: Lena's working alone on Christmas Eve when Supergirl lands on her balcony to make a confession.





	

A soft thud on her balcony alerted Lena to her arrival, but the glass doors that led to her office did not open afterwards. Fearing that the hero was hurt or worse, the CEO turned around in her chair only to find National City’s champion leaning on the balcony’s railing as she gazed up at the night sky. Heedless of the cold, Lena stepped outside with a look of worry on her face. It was only when she was standing next to her did Supergirl react to her presence. Without a word, the Kryptonian removed her cape and wrapped it around Lena. There was an immediate difference as the high-tech fabric provided more warmth than the designer coat hanging in Lena’s office ever had.

“I had a fight with a friend of mine today,” said Supergirl. “We’ve fought before, and he said roughly the same thing this time. Before, it didn’t bother me, but it did today.”

The words were said in an even tone, one that did not belay sadness but defeat instead.

“I went flying to clear my head, and I usually swing by CatCo. Cat Grant’s honest opinion has pointed me in the right direction when I was lost before. But with her out of the city, I’d hoped you wouldn’t mind doing the same.”

“How did you even know I’d be here on Christmas Eve?”

With Lillian and Lex in prison, this was Lena's first Christmas alone. She'd kept a brave face all week, but the loneliness had driven her to cancel the annual Luthor Family Christmas Party. The press had taken it well enough, but the decision left Lena with too much free time on her hands. So, she'd given her employees extra vacation days and holed herself up in her office. At least here, she could do something productive with herself and avoid thinking about her family.

The smallest of smiles graced Supergirl’s lips. “You’re not the first hardworking CEO I’ve befriended. Not to mention, I saw the lights on in your office when I flew by earlier.”

“You’ve been checking up on me?” 

“I always look after people I care about.”

A Super caring about a Luthor. If someone had told her that before she’d come to National City, Lena would have laughed her head off. With a happier heart, Lena leaned against her balcony’s railing so her shoulders now touched Supergirl’s cape free one. Without it, she somehow seemed smaller, no less imposing mind you, but smaller still. Lena was also finally able to see how her top clung to her back, highlighting the muscles there, and where her skirt curved to cover her behind. After a moment of staring, Lena finally regained her ability to speak.

“Then I’m proud to be one of those people. What’s on your mind, Supergirl?”

“Do you remember a few months ago, when I…when I attacked National City?”

Lena nodded. Of course she remembered. Her brother had jumped all over it and used it to scare the people of Metropolis into thinking that Superman would do the same as his cousin had to their city.

“I was…well I suppose you could say I was drugged with a substance that literally brought out the worst in me. Every bad thought I’d ever had surfaced, and all I could do was watch myself do and say horrible, awful things. Even to the people I love the most.”

“Did your friend use this against you?” If she’d been drugged, then it wasn’t her fault, and she’d more than made up for what had happened since then.

“No. He doesn’t know about it thankfully, but something he said reminded me of that. He said that I was only a hero for the glory of it. That I did it for the attention.”

“That’s not true!” Lena said without hesitation. “Everyone can see how big your heart is. You'd have to be blind not to."

“You weren’t there! You didn’t hear what I said before I attacked the city. I _bragged_ about how the people of National City worshiped me, and I planned to kill anyone who didn’t. I wanted to turn the city into my kingdom and rule it with an iron fist just because I had the power to do it.”

The emotion in Supergirl’s voice made Lena finally look at her and see the tears in the hero’s eyes from remembering that day as she continued.

“If Mon-El can see that in me now, what if I actually become like that one day? The city’s forgiven me, but what if I’m really not the hero everyone thinks I am?”

“Supergirl, that wasn’t you. That was—”

“But that was me! The worst parts of me, sure, but every thought I had while under the influence was one I’d had before. What’s to stop me from thinking like that again and acting on it?”

Lena grabbed her by her shoulders and looked her in the eyes. “You’re what’s stopping you. Everyone has a bad side, Supergirl. You think I haven’t considered how I could achieve what my mother and brother couldn’t? How I wouldn’t make the mistakes they did and rid the world of aliens forever? Of course, I have, and I probably always will. But, I’m more dedicated to using L-Corp as a force of good. Especially since I met you.”

The Super dropped her head, and the Luthor felt a tear land on her wrist before continuing.

“You will always have that part of you that wants power and control, but it is _nothing_ compared to all the love you have for others. I trust you, and I have faith that you’ll never be like that of your own free will.”

Relief flooded the hero’s heart, and she quickly pulled the CEO into a hug. Though startled at first, Lena soon returned the hug and let her eyes fall shut. She couldn’t remember the last time she’d hugged anyone and planned to enjoy every second of this one. The two stayed like that until the clock in Lena’s office chimed, signaling that it was now midnight. Supergirl broke the hug, and Lena silently mourned the loss of contact. Drying her eyes, Supergirl smiled brightly for the first time that night as snow began to fall onto them.

“Merry Christmas, Lena.”

Lena had no choice but to smile back. “Merry Christmas, Supergirl.”

“I suppose I should get going and let you get home. If you don’t, Santa won’t bring you anything.”

The brunette laughed at that. “ _You_ believe in Santa Claus?”

“I did when I first arrived on Earth but not now. Then again, I’m an alien with superpowers, so anything is possible.”

Lena made a move to return the cape around her shoulders, but Supergirl stopped her. “Keep it. It’s just one of the spares I keep hidden in the city in case of emergencies. Consider it a Christmas present.”

“But I didn’t get you anything.”

“Your words tonight were more than enough.”

With that said, Supergirl darted forwards and pressed a kiss to Lena’s cheek before flying away. To stunned to think, Lena watched her go before hugging the cape to her body. Even without a family to share it with this year, this was undoubtedly the best Christmas she’d ever had.

**Author's Note:**

> As much as I hate Mon-El as a love interest for Kara, I think he'd be a great foil for her righteousness if written that way. I was actually on his side during their fight in 2x06, and his ability to see the vain part of Kara always stood out to me.


End file.
